Havoc in Hawaii
by GameKirby
Summary: David and the gang must travel and save the Mount Kea Volcano from Red Hawk whose planning the reactivated it and make it destroy the island and the city of Hilo. Will the gang save Hilo, Hawaii from being melted by running lava?


(Havoc in Hawaii) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -A Tropical Urgent Message-

While David was working out in his Gym his watches activates with the F.B.I. calling for an alert that Red Hawk is planning to make the dormant Volcano of Mauna Kea (Means "White Mountain") to erupt destroying the city of Hilo in the island of Hawaii. David heads towards his wardrobe and wears a Red Hawaiian shirt and gets 2 more Hawaiian shirts and 2 Hula skirts and a few gadgets, David tells the gang that he's on his way to the Rocket Room with an urgent message. The gang notices David flying on his Rocket Shoes with a Red Hawaiian shirt on, June says "Are we going to Hawaii?" David explains to the gang that Red Hawk is planning the reactivate the dormant volcano called Mauna Kea during a Luau festival in Hilo. David gives an Orange Hawaiian Shirt to Leo, a Green Hawaiian Shirt for Quincy and Hula skirts for the girls, Rocket takes the kids to follow David to Hawaii lands safely on the shoreline near Hilo in the island of Hawaii. The gang was welcome by the citizens of Hilo, Some Hawaiian Girls gave the kids a Lei (A Necklace made of Hawaiian flowers) to each one until the Mayor of Hilo comes by for help, David explains to them that he and the gang and will save their city from Red Hawk. Will the gang stop Red Hawk?

Chapter 2. -Traps in the Tropics-

The kids enter Rocket to fly toward the volcano until the Red Hawk covers the sky with white smoke making Rocket cough, David leads the gang to a Jungle to a trail leading to Mauna Kea the volcano, the gang comes out in their Hawaiian clothing. David gets caught in the first trap: The upside-down ankle trap, June frees him and he lands on his head, Annie, Quincy and Leo gets caught in a trap: The hidden pitfall, David uses his grapping hook to help them get out of the hole, then June gets caught in a trap: The hanging net, David frees and catches her in his arms. When the gang escapes the Jungle they see a machine shooting out the white smoke that made Rocket cough, David heads closer and notices that Red Hawk set the white smoke machine up to prevent Rocket from flying closer to the volcano and stopping him. David uses his laser watch to blast the machine's main console and destroys it making the white smoke disappeared and making Rocket's cough clear up and picks up the gang and heads toward Red Hawk to the Mauna Kea volcano. What will Red Hawk do next to the gang?

Chapter 3. -The Rings of Fire-

The gang notices Red Hawk playing a prank on the citizens of Kailua by making rings of fire, making it look like the Mauna Kea volcano was ready to erupt. David flies over to see that Red Hawk is causing problems by tossing rings of fires in the sky making the temperature rise, Rocket uses his Water soaker to put out the fiery rings. Red Hawk makes a deal with the gang, The bet: Go through the rings of fire WITHOUT missing one, The gang discovers that Rocket is too big to go through them, but when David goes through them the rings gets bigger, big enough for Rocket to go through. David decides to go through until Rocket grabs him and sprays him and himself with the Fire-proof spray to prevent them from getting burned, Red Hawk starts shooting Rings of Fire everywhere and David starts flying through them one at a time with ease without missing one and Rocket going through them slowly. After David and Rocket passes all the Rings of fire of them, they discover the Red Hawk flew back to Hilo to cause' more problems by stealing Hawaiian items and stealing the food for the Hula Festival. Will the gang stop Red Hawk from ruining the festival?

Chapter 4. -Robberies in Hilo, Hawaii-

After leaving Kailua and saving the town, the gang discovers Red Hawk robbing and stealing things for the Luau festival, things like decorations, flowers, Bongo Drums and Ukuleles. (A Hawaiian guitar) Quincy gets angry about Red Hawk stealing the supplies so he leads Rocket and David to a high flying chase all over the city of Hilo. Red Hawk keeps the stolen items in a giant bag, Quincy puts on a pair of Rocket Shoes and help David stop Red Hawk from getting away with the items, David uses his grapping hook to grab Red Hawk from the back until he uses his Talon-grabbers to cut the cable. David uses his laser in stun mode to hits Red Hawk making him let go of the bag with all the stolen items. After David retrieves the bag and returns it back to the Luau, Red Hawk recovers with a lot of rage and returns to the Mauna Kea volcano with his Bigger Digger ready to make it erupt, destroying the city of Hilo. The Mayor of Hilo, Hawaii tells David "Please save our town!" He agrees to help them with the help of Rocket and the others until they discover that the citizens are evacuating the city thinking that the gang might fail. Will the gang saved the island of Hawaii from Red Hawk?

Final Chapter -An Hawaiian-Style Showdown-

The gang must stop Red Hawk from using his Bigger Digger to dig inside the crater of Mauna Kea to make it erupt flooding into Hilo. David goes into the crater and uses his laser to blast his drill but it got reflected back at him, Rocket plans to use his Blazer Laser but tells him "Don't! You'll hit the volcano!" David kicks Red Hawk on his back causing his Bigger Digger to hit himself. Red Hawk flies out of the volcano and starts chasing David all over the sky trying to hit him with his Bigger Digger but discovers that it's too heavy to lift while flying high, Rocket uses his Blazer Laser to destroy Red Hawk's Bigger Digger causing it to explode in front of it. The Hawaiian Police Jets arrest Red Hawk for disturbing the peace and Robbery, David and the gang return to Hilo to be thanked by the Mayor and the citizens for saving their city from a fiery fate. The gang decides to have fun in the Luau for saving Hilo, Annie and June do a bit of Hula Dancing for a crowd with Leo playing Bongo Drums and while Quincy plays a Ukulele to a Hawaiian tune, For a Finale David does a Fire dance by swinging two torches around and then putting them together into one torch like a staff. For a surprise trick, David does a superspin while holding a small torch in each hand, the crowd roar with an applause, June thought David was gonna burn himself, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David does his Fire Dance at the Final Curtain and says "_Aloha._" (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
